


Be your own hero 2

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: The day when Lena Luthor becomes"Lady Midnite"





	Be your own hero 2

One morning came and she remembers kryptonite on her old lab. Lena want to see it again to think if it is useful.  
But she had a second thought, kryptonites are harmful for supergirl and they cant be bond together if she gonna used it.

 

She study Supergirl powers since supergirl is always rescuing her.  
She cant put a mask like some of her favorite superhero like catwoman. Supergirl can see her face. Still no idea to hide her identity.  
Lena hired a personal trainer from boxing to karate. From gun shooting to survival. She is gonna be a badass. 

 

A few weeks later, Lena prepared a brunch with her bestfriend.  
Kara is excited to see her. She was gone for a month and nobody knows what she doing.  
At the restaurant.  
Kara notice Lena had so much change. She got so firm, having some muscles and literaly more different than before.  
"Wow, are you crossfitting?"  
"Nope, why?"  
"You are so fit,"  
"Well when you owned two huge companies, stress will going make you fit."  
"But your gone for a month. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, dont worry im doing fine."

 

That night, after a long wait's over. She finally come out as the  
"Lady Midnite"  
Green suited superhero. She looks like a little bit of mystic from X-men with half of White Canary. But she loves green and she is beautiful and fearsless like her eyes.  
She had a motorcycle, a gun, a laser, and much more of weapons on her motorcycle compartment.  
Now that she is ready to fight for justice against crime. One thing she forgot.  
She forgot to cover her face. 

 

 

First flight of Lady Midnite. Bank robbery, and things go on and on. She difuses a bomb, rescuing a kid in the middle of the fire. And she is turning famous on the news.  
At the DEO. While win is doing his thing. He stopped and fucosing on the news.  
Alex come near him.  
"Have you ever see that?"  
"Yes, she called herself as the Lady Midnite. She morethan like Batman but a female version.:  
Supergirl arrived and saw the news. She is wondering of this Lady Midnite.  
Some nights Lena never go out because she had to be there as Lena on the public. But since this Lady Midnite were famous, people liked her.  
Until Supergirl meets the Lady Midnite.  
While she stop driving in her motorcycle on the side of the road. Supergirl lands on her back. It was an intense moment of Lena.  
The Krypton, look at her back from head to toe and guessing who is this person.  
"Hold tight, i know your not belong to the bad guys. Who are you?"  
Lena is very careful turning around. And when she is now facing to her friend.  
"Im so sorry Supergirl, its not my intention to be this way. I want to help."  
Supergirl went to surprised.  
"Lena? Luthor?"  
"Yes, its me."  
"So this is why your gone for a month."  
"Hey, im sorry. Please do me a favor. I dont want Kara Danvers will know this. Please, please..."  
"Why? I mean, its not bad. I like your suit, is that bullet proof?"  
"Yes, can we be like Batman and Robin?".  
"Sure. So, whats your name again?"  
"Im Lady Midnite. Sound awesome right? Ive been thinking that for a month.?"  
"Well Lady Midnite. Time to save the day."  
She is right. Her and Supergirl can be together fighting for justice.  
Kara is happy for her bestfriend because shes the first Luthor gone good. And Kara knows her secret even Supergirl keeps her secret. One thing is not sure if how she will tell about her secret identity to Lena. Sometimes she feels guilty but she do t have a choice.

The end


End file.
